Friends Never Say Never
by Pricat
Summary: Perry is abandoned by his parents and Doof finds him but a friendship begins but when the O.W.C.A takes Perry, can Doofy help him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I should be working on my other fics but I was on DA and my fellow Perry and Doof loving friend Darkdemondog24 gave me the idea and I had to write but in this, Perry is found by young Doof as Perry's parents abandoned the little turquise furred male as he didn't want to be an agent but Doofy finds him and they become the best of friends until the O.W.C.A takes Perry away to train him in being an agent but Doofy wants him to stay with him.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry was sad as he was wandering in the woods as his parents had abandoned him as they were the top agents of the O.W.C.A and their only son didn't want to be an agent but wanted to have fun and friendship but his parents had told him that wasn't the life for an agent's child but Perry had no desire to be an agent.

Tears fell from his hazel eyes as he didn't like the dark as it scared the four year old turquise furred platypus male but the stars in the night sky along with the moon were his only friends but he wanted a home and a friend.

He remembered hearing a story about how wishing on a star made wishes come true as he decided to try but hoped that it would work.

"I wish somebody would be my friend.

Somebody like me who knows how it feels to be alone." he said.

He wiped away the tears as he felt sleepy as his hazel eyes closed as he fell asleep under a tree...

* * *

Eariler that morning, Perry's hazel eyes opened seeing a young boy dressed as a lawn gnome asleep by the tree and he was curious as he didn't have that much contact with humans but remembered that his parents said they were peaceful creatures but he studied the boy closely as he noticed he was around five years old but wondered where his parents were but was worried that his parents had abandoned him too as the youngster woke up but was stunned seeing a little platypus around four years old sitting beside him with sweet hazel eyes.

"H-Hey there.

I'm Doof." he told him.

"I'm Perry.

Where're your parents?

Don't they know you're out here?" he asked.

"They know I'm out here.

It was their stupid idea.

They make me dress up as the gnome to keep monsters away.

But I don't get to sleep or do anything fun.

What about you?" Doof answered.

"My parents abandoned me out here.

Because I don't want to be like them.

I just want a home and family." he said crying.

Doof knew how he felt as he wanted the same things but his parents were too stupid to understand as he stroked Perry's back as an idea came to him.

"You and I could be friends.

Besides my family are moving away but I'll get to live with my uncle.

He's nicer than my parents." he told him.

"That's great Doofy.

Let's do it!" Perry said.

He then curled up in Doof's arms as they left the woods...


	2. Comforting Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Darkdemondog24, Flameblaster13 and Perry Rocks for their reviews and I see you like it so far.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Doof was getting ready to pack for leaving for his uncle's house in Danville but Perry was asleep on his bed but he wanted to take him with him as he knew that they were becoming friends and couldn't leave him here in case his parents found him.

He shook that thought from his mind as he was nearly ready but he hoped that things would be okay but didn't care about the attention his parents were giving Roger all the attention but he smiled putting Perry gently into his backpack but didn't zip it so he could breathe but was ready to leave and left as his uncle was here but a smile crossed his face as he was happy to leave his heck hole of a home but he saw Roger frown as he left the house.

Doof smiled as he and his uncle left...

* * *

Perry woke up later but found he wasn't in Doof's room but was worried as he thought that Doof had gotten in trouble for finding him but relieved seeing him enter the room but the youngster wondered what was wrong with him.

"You okay Perry?" he said.

"Y-Yeah I was worried about you.

I thought you got into trouble." he replied.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because you found me." he answered.

"I don't think you're trouble Perry.

You're my friend." he reassured him.

Perry smiled as he was eating a sandwich but was sharing.

"Thanks Doofy." Perry replied.

"Aww you're welcome Perry." he replied.

He knew he would like it here as he saw his uncle enter but he smiled seeing his nephew with his pet but remembered Doof telling him about Perry on the way here but hoped that he would be okay here as his parents wouldn't move away from Gummel Stump as he smiled as they were going to the store as Perry was in his arms as they walked from the house but he hoped things would get easier but Fate wasn't that kind sometimes.

But Doof didn't think about Fate for now but was thinking about his friendship.

He goped things would be okay...

* * *

Later that night, Doof was woken as Perry was whimpering as he wondered what was wrong and had a feeling he wasn't fond of the dark and understood as he then put the lamp on and approached the bed where Perry was supposed to be sleeping in but picked him up gently as they got into bed together as Perry was feeling better.

"You're afraid of the dark huh?

That's nothing to be ashamed of Perry." he told him.

"I-It's not?" he asked.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Your parents are mean to keave you out there alone.

I hope we can be friends forever." he said.

"I hope so too Doofy." he replied.

They then fell asleep...


End file.
